


Shampoo

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: ...this is maybe vaguely Fenders, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: From a tumblr ask prompt.  In which Fenris fails to inform Anders of something important.  In fairness, Anders didn't ask.





	

"Ugh. I feel so gross." Anders had spent the entire drive home from work complaining and he was still doing so as they pulled in to the parking lot at their apartment. Apparently there'd been some sort of spill while unloading the freight truck and while Fenris had managed to avoid it because he'd been in the backroom at the time, the mishap resulted in Anders being completely covered in sticky green dish soap. He'd been stuck like that the rest of the shift, much to his dismay (and the amusement of most of his coworkers).

"So. Are you upset because you're covered in slime, or because the Hawkes _saw_ you get covered in slime?" Fenris asked. The logistics department was co-run by two team leads, twins named Garrett and Marian Hawke, and Fenris was well aware that Anders had a crush on both of them.

"Shut up," said Anders, parking the car and pulling the key from the ignition.

"So the latter."

"I said shut up."

Fenris smirked as they climbed out of the car and headed up the stairs. There was a paper from the landlord attached to the door of their apartment, which Fenris took and read while Anders opened the door. Here he was greeted by Ser Pounce-a-Lot, who immediately began curiously sniffing Anders' sticky khakis. "Yes, I know, I'm disgusting," Anders said to his cat. Then he turned to Fenris. "I'm going to shower."

"You may want to read this first," said Fenris, who was holding the paper from management.

"Are they doing an inspection? Because I'm not going to clean up for it until after my shower," Anders replied. He was already walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

Fenris looked at the paper again and shrugged, putting it on the counter. He took off his shoes and sat himself down on the couch with his phone. He heard the bathroom door shut close and on any other day this was when he'd begin a mental countdown to when Anders would start singing at the top of his lungs. But this time...

_"Fenris!!"_

There it was.

"What?" Fenris yelled back.

_"Why did the water just shut off?"_

Fenris slowly walked over to the shut bathroom door. "If you'd read the paper I told you to read, you would've known. They're doing maintenance. Water's down for a couple hours. Starting now, apparently."

"Are you kidding me?" Anders shrieked from behind the door.

"Nope."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't seem interested," said Fenris. Anders responded by letting loose a variety of swear words and Fenris grinned. Finally, he suggested "Can't you dry off and get dressed again and shower later?" He wasn't _completely_ heartless.

Anders mumbled something which Fenris couldn't hear through the door. "What was that?" Fenris asked.

"I said I've already shampooed my hair," said Anders.

"Well. Guess you're fucked then." Fenris walked away to the sounds of more agitated shouts from the bathroom.

A few moments later Fenris heard the door open and Anders approached. He was wearing a bathrobe and cat slippers and his hair was a very sticky mess. He sat down wordlessly next to Fenris while Ser Pounce-a-Lot ran over and began rubbing his legs.

"Shall I take a picture? I know a couple of Hawkes who might want to see this," said Fenris.

"Shut up," said Anders.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts for this AU! - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
